


Temmie-Official’s Guide to Writing Genderbends

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: What it says on the tin.This one is for female to male as that is what I have the most trouble with.





	Temmie-Official’s Guide to Writing Genderbends

Note: This is for forcibly turned gender bent characters (like they were bent via potion or spell or serum).

\- Make Character a foot shorter. Sure, girls are typically shorter than boys and I’m not saying you can’t make them an inch or two shorter but... girls aren’t miniscule.

\- Make Character have arse length hair. I’ll just shout it out, most girls don’t like long hair. It’s a pain to brush, and most (I’m not saying all) male characters have short hair. It’s unrealistic that their hair would go zoom. Please, for the love of all things of good genderbending, don’t make your character have super long hair. You can make it longer, sure, but please be realistic.

\- Boobs. They are simply pains to run with, and aren’t the size of watermelons. They really aren’t that huge. Sure, Character can notice them but they won’t be like ‘omg they’re so big’. No. Just... no.

\- Character won’t automatically become drop-dead gorgeous. I’m not saying that they can’t be pretty, it’s just there are other blends of pretty. Instead of model pretty, they can be jeans-and-a-t-shirt pretty, or you can be punky-tomboy pretty. Heck, even dark-and-brooding pretty. You don’t become a model when you become a girl.

\- Hormones and how Character acts. Now, I’m saying this is how we act: normal, slightly ticked, but normal. Then a song opening with an awesome guitar riff at the beginning and you just- emotions. However, this only applies when PMS’ing. Girls don’t act like this 24/7. Character will still act mostly like themselves but will sometimes get a bit too ticked. Or cry over a jellybean.

\- THE CHARACTER WILL ACT LIKE THEMSELVES BUT IN A FEMALE BODY. THEY DO NOT ACT LIKE WEAK PRINCESSES. MOST GIRLS DON’T.

\- Bras. Bras are the bane of all existence and you can’t wear a smaller or larger size of bra. Think of bras like underwear. You can’t wear a larger size without it being uncomfortable. They aren’t like hoodies. They. Are. Not. Comfortable. Especially. If. You. Aren’t. Used. To. Them.

Follow these guidelines and you’ll come up with a more realistic genderbend.

(Only some rules apply to AU’s.)


End file.
